


Black Lion

by hotmailcom30



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmailcom30/pseuds/hotmailcom30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An (kind of) accident after their training left the team in shock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lion

**Black Lion**

**Keith x Shiro**

A strong bond between The Paladins and The Lion is the most important thing for them, The Defender of Space. Therefore all of those mercilessly, exhausted, tiresome practices for develop their relationship, as for the team and the lion, are arranged daily. Such as the simulating war training, dropping themselves from sky or  doing some meditation to communicate with their lions to connect their minds.

Surely, it's the best and suitably thing to do for these newly worrier but both Allura and Coran didn't expect a, somehow, mistake.

"Whoa.."

Pidge exclaimed softly while her honey-brown eyes staring at a man, who apparantly a leader, as well as other five different colour pair of eyes.

The eye catching twenty five-year-old man still sit in meditation position as his brightly smile shining across his face.

"Shiro.."

Keith groaned his friend's name quietly and flinched back when the pair of oval-shaped eyes snapped with him. The who was called's smile faded away and a confusing expression showed on Shiro's face instead. His long eyelashes blinked faithfully at him until the red pilot couldn't stand it, he turned his face away.

"Wow! As expected from a black lion!"

Lance was the one who walked toward Shiro. He used the tip of his finger scratch a round lion ear, that pops up on the man's head, interestingly. His action caught back an attention from other members in the room after they lost it minutes ago. They all thronged to Shiro, who has a lion ears and tail, excitedly and a little worryingly.

except one, The red Paladin, who stayed still, standing with his hand clasped his face while trying to look back at the noisy crowd. 

"Soooooo cute!" 

"Is this a reflection?"

"It must be so, Princess. But we can call it as a succession of their conection!"

"... Will he eats us?"

"Think before you speak, Hunk. Our Shiro is a good boy, right?"

Keith's scowling every time he heard the sentence from his teammates and immediately grimaced when Lance landed his hand on Shiro's head and ruffled his soft hair. Shiro didn't complain, glare or push him away. He just sat there with his happy smile, enjoying the touch like a little kitten.

That's it.

"Alright, enough"

A husky voice declared as its owner walking straight to the black lion, pulling his strong arm up. The late-teenaged boy glanced at stunned face beside him then glared all around sharply. 

"I'll take care of him myself, meanwhile try to resolve this problem, **immediately** "

No one dare to stop that furrowing face, except..

"Hey! Man, that's not fai-"

An acute sword tip before his neck was what shut Lance's annoying voice up before Keith dragged the older man out off the room with him.

Shiro was pushed roughly into his mate's room before the teenager locked the door and stepped in. The gaze from Keith's purple eyes made him felt awkward. He didn't know what to do so he decided to stand there, in front of that metal door, while Keith sat on his bed and look at him unreadably. Until a round-shape thing was tossed toward him, Shiro's dark grey eyes widen and sparking excitedly.

Keith looked at that buffed build crouched down and began to crawl after the ball slowly with his soften gaze, turning his unpleasant to a smile when the other chasing his toy, throwing it enjoyably.

"Shiro"

The black paladin shuddered and slowly turned his pale face to Keith's voice after him managed to slightly break a ceiling by pushing the ball a **little bit** too hard. He flashed  a wary smile back to his friend, bashfully.

The receiver that smile chuckled and extended his hand.

"Come here"

Shiro did as he told easily, seconds later a full-of-muscle body stood in front of him. Keith's smile spread widen as his beautiful hand touch the man's cheek, caressing it gently. Shiro giggled by that then he sat down on Keith's laps.

The long tail of a lion was grabbed and stroked teasingly after the teenager threw his arm around Shiro's waist.

As you may know that some animals like cats, lions, tigers are hate to be touched at their tail so it wasn't unexpected that Shiro would hate it too. He growled warningly as his tail sway intensely but Keith wasn't seem to stop, so in the end he got a bite mark on his cheek.

Shiro stared at the wound he made for a moment then he licked it gradually. His action by an instinct cause some red tinge pained over the other man's cheeks.

"Quit your grinning"

Of course, Shiro didn't. His grin still spread shiningly even after Keith's scolding. The red lion sighed, tighten his arms around Shiro's body and pushed the one on his laps to his bland but narrow bed.

Finally Shiro's smile's shut by the teenager soft lips. The pair of grey orbs wider as they meet the other's purple before they're slowly shut down, accepting the warm, sweet kiss.

 


End file.
